The Lost Adventures of The Doctor and Rose
by Cdd724
Summary: This a story about the Adventures of Rose and The Doctor after he defended Earth from the aliens on Christmas day. This will be a story by each chapter will be its own adventure, while they will all lead up to the ending of the story. This is a work in progress. The Doctor and Rose and Daleks and Cybermen, ect. Copyrighted by BBC
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Adventures of the Doctor and Rose

"Doctor where are we?" Rose asked.  
"Well by the way the air feels and how the air taste very musky. I would say 2090." The Doctor said in an excited voice.  
"Why so excited Doctor?" Rose asked.  
"This is the year that Earth starts to move farther out in the sky, like the home of the giant suns! And look, that's where we are right now."  
Then this alien man who was all dressed in blue and black for a festival the doctor wanted to show us on the planet of the giant suns, ran up to us and yelled very loud, "Magic man! Magic man; fell from the stars in a shiny blue box!"  
"Oh dear, I think we just messed up history just a bit." The doctor said in an excited but also a bit depressed voice.  
"Doctor are you ok!" Rose asked with a weary tone in her voice. For the first time in a very long time she noticed his brown hair and how it was spiked up in the front, and the long brown trench coat that made him look like the sexiest person Rose had ever seen.  
"Rose, I've been here 10 times and never did this ever happen. Every time I regenerate I travel to this planet, an old familiar planet, with new likings every time I travel here.  
"Well Doctor, you said time could be rewritten, right?" Rose asked  
"Well, um, yes but not fixed points, this is a fixed point because today's the day Earth lands here, they're supposed to worship a spaceship as big as the moon! Rose we really messed this one up." He said with a frown on his face. Rose has never seen his face with a frown, even when he died he had a smile.  
"Doctor, why don't you just talk your way out of this problem?" Rose asked.  
"Rose, that's a brilliant idea" the Doctor said loud and excited.  
"Ah, people, I'm not a god or anything, just a man." He said.  
"But you fell," the alien said confused.  
"No, I was here you saw that fall!"  
Then a huge rocket with the U.S, and U.K. Flags on it fell through the atmosphere onto the planet of the giant suns. The ship was made from Earth and there were finally real humans millions of miles out into space.  
"Real gods have come, Worship! Worship then my people!" The alien leader said.  
Then all these soldiers ran out of the ship a pointed their guns at us.  
"Hands up, where from the planet Earth and we come in peace." One of the soldiers said.  
"Well it looks like you're about to kill them!" The Doctor yelled out.  
"Now the guns are to show a point..." The soldier said but interrupted.  
"Well, what would you do if a strange ship landed on Earth, and the aliens had guns pointed at you?" The Doctor yelled.  
"Well we would shoot them." The solder side.  
"See, guns just show violence!" The Doctor said proudly.  
"Fine, we come in peace, aliens." The soldier said.  
"Worship them!" The aliens said.  
"They're called the bililil. Have fun" the Doctor said.  
"Bililil, a worshiping kind of alien, never can say no to something falling from the sky." He said, and then Rose and the Doctor just laughed as they walked back into the Tardis.  
"Rose, Doctor! Time is..." A man said, but was cut off as the Tardis doors shut leaving his voice behind.  
"Doctor, what was that" Rose asked.  
"The Doctor said.  
"How about there, space station 1017-9?" Rose asked.  
"Sure. Off to a space station 1017-9!"  
The Tardis then flew into the time vortex to head to the space station where all hell broke out.


	2. The Daleks in the station

CHAPTER 2

As the Tardis landed on the space station where Rose wanted to go Rose grasped the Doctor's hand so they could run out together. Rose and the Doctor ran out of the Tardis doors to see what was outside.  
"Doctor, what's that?" Rose asked.  
"Exterminate!" The voice stretched.  
"No, no, no, no! Daleks!" The Doctor yelled nervously.  
"But I killed all of the Daleks as Bad Wolf, remember." Rose said.  
"Yes but you killed a messed up fleet, not the Daleks from the past, or even the future Rose, the Daleks is everywhere in time and space. They're what killed the Time Lords, they ended my race. And they're won't stop till my favorite species are dead, the humans." The Doctor yelled at Rose.  
As the Doctor swaggered off with Rose by his side, he traveled to the main dock, where all the Daleks was landing and moving into the space station. The cold metal armor of the Daleks moved through the ship, with the high screeching voices, yelling Exterminate.  
"Time Lord in a space station, Exterminate, Exterminate!" The Daleks all started to yell.  
"What do we do Doctor, the Daleks are stronger this time, you can tell from the amount of Daleks that are invading this station."  
"Rose you're a genius!" The Doctor yelled, adding a clever smile on Rose's face, "The Daleks are invading a little station, with millions of troops. Why is the real question? Oh, got it, the Daleks need this base so they can have a standing point for the war, they're made with the Humans!"  
"Wow that was brilliant!" Rose said.  
"Let's find some humans, so we can help them win the battle against the Daleks, or prevent any killing at all." The Doctor said.  
The Doctor and Rose ran through the back parts of the ship, running to the console room to meet all the living humans. BANG! The Doctor fell through the door, and rolled to the ground in front of a couple of big men and a skinner man.  
"Who are you?" The skinny man asked.  
"Oh, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and I'm here to help you with your Dalek problem." He said excitedly.  
"Oh, well I'm the doctor on the ship and my name is John." The skinny man said, "and these men are my bodyguards, I have a code the Daleks want so the nuclear warheads on Earth would blow and blow the whole planet up."  
"Who invented that, that's really stupid to make because you kill thousands of brilliant life forms, humans." The Doctor said.  
"Sir they're getting closer!" One of the big men yelled.  
The door locking us in blew with noises of Daleks and the heat of their laser burning the door down. The Daleks broke through the door and shot the two men and left the John alone.  
"Give us the code, human!" The Dalek screeched.  
"I would rather die!" John yelled.  
"Exterminate!" The Daleks yelled out all together like a flock of birds, getting shot and killed under a car which is on fire.  
"Wait, really why kill him, he has the code! Keep in alive so you don't lose the code." The Doctor said.  
"Who are you?" The Dalek that was purple asked.  
"Oh yeah, I'm the Doctor!" He said.  
The Daleks had fear inside that metal shield. All of the Daleks backed up a bit and said, "You killed us all, you killed every one of us, but the cost was your people!"  
"I did what I had to, I ended a living hell." He said  
"Take the girl and the boy!" The Daleks said.  
"NO ROSE!" He yelled and ran to her, but as he grabbed her pink jacket, she vanished. She landed in the Dalek flagship around Earth. The Doctor ran to his Tardis and gunned it for the flagship. Right when he got into sight, a missile shot the Tardis blowing the Tardis and The Doctor up.  
"NO! DOCTOR!" Rose screamed, with tears rushing down her face, "I never even got to say goodbye."  
"Daleks is supreme, the Daleks are supreme!" The Daleks screeched.


End file.
